


Settled Shadows

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [50]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Howie "Chimney" Han, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bobby Nash, Worried Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: Since that impaled at a car accident emergency in lone star was so similar to chimney's rebar accident, would you consider writing a fic where that accident happens in LA instead, and the moment Bobby sees the guy is impaled, he immediately orders Chim to stay back with the daughter cause he doesnt need to see that, potentially flash back to his own accident, and then see this guy die like Chim himself would have died that day
Relationships: Howie "Chimney" Han & Bobby Nash
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Settled Shadows

The call is going well, Chimney thinks. They’re almost wrapped up, Chimney having just helped the daughter from the passenger seat, and Buck and Eddie starting to cut into the driver door. Chimney helps the daughter to the ambulance, getting her up into the bay with the doors angled so she can’t see out. 

As he starts to close the doors, she stops him, “I don’t want to leave without my dad.”

Chimney nods, “Okay. I’ll go see how he’s doing.” He gives her a reassuring smile and jumps back onto the ground. He can see Hen, Eddie, and Bobby all crowded around the driver’s side door. Bobby looks over as he approaches and meets him halfway. 

“Kid said she won’t leave without her dad,” Chimney relays. 

Bobby nods, “Okay. I want you to go back and sit with her, make sure she’s ready to be transported.” 

Chimney frowns, “Can’t Buck or Eddie do that? They’re much better with victims than I am. I should be helping Hen.” 

“No.” Bobby puts a hand on Chimney’s shoulder. “I want you to stay with her, okay?” 

“But, Cap-”

“That’s an order.” With that, Bobby turns around and walks back to Hen and Eddie, talking to them in hushed tones. Chimney stands there for a moment before jogging back to the ambulance, quelling the rising feelings of anxiety in his chest. He jumps back up and sits next to the girl. 

“How is he?” She asks, her voice shaking. 

“My team’s doing the best they can for your dad,” he assures her. She nods. For a while they say nothing, Chimney can’t help but feel like he did something wrong. Why did Bobby stick him with babysitting duty? Does he not trust him? 

But those thoughts are brushed aside when he hears Hen say, “We lost him.” 

It’s clear the girl hears those too because she jumps out of the ambulance and runs into the street. On the asphalt is her dad, blood pouring out of a wound in his stomach. And above him are Hen and Bobby both with grave expressions. Before Chimney can look at the body too long, Buck walks over to him, standing directly between him and the car, effectively blocking his view. Buck says something, but Chimney can’t remember what it was.

When they get back to the station, Chimney says nothing to anyone, not even Hen. He jumps out of the truck and heads into the locker room. As he does, he hears Buck say something to the others. That causes a gross feeling under his skin. A feeling he hasn’t felt in so long. The itching feeling of everyone talking about you and judging you behind your back. A feeling he hasn’t felt since his first few months at the 118. 

In the locker room, he strips off his turnout coat and sinks onto the bench, a row of lockers blocking him from the sight of the rest of the station. He puts his head in his hands and digs his fingers into his hair. What did he do to break Bobby’s trust? Chimney can’t think of anything that would make Bobby lose faith in him. He tries so hard to go out of his way to make sure that doesn’t happen. 

In his head he runs over every single call from the past week, trying to pinpoint anything that would explain Bobby’s behavior. But he comes up empty handed. 

He sighs and finishes changing. When he makes his way up to the loft, everyone is staring at him. He gulps, forcing the anxiety to lie still under his skin. He starts to walk to sit on the couch, but before he can, Bobby steps out of his office and says, “Chim, can I talk to you for a second?” 

Chimney nods and walks stiffly towards the office, still feeling everyone’s eyes on his back. His heart is beating rapidly, he knows it’s too fast. As Chimney closes the office door behind him, he takes a seat across from Bobby and presses his trembling hands to his legs. 

Bobby frowns, “You alright?” 

He nods quickly, “What did you want to talk about?” 

Bobby folds his hands on the desk. “How are you doing after that call?” 

“I-I’m fine. Mostly just wondering what I did wrong.” 

Bobby furrows his brow, “What you did wrong?”

“Yeah, to get me benched. I’ve been trying to figure it out.” 

“Shit.” Bobby drags a hand down his face. “Chim, you didn’t do anything wrong. The reason I had you stay back was because I was worried it’d make you think about your rebar accident. I didn’t want to risk you being triggered.” He sighs. “When we took off the driver’s door, we found that one of the metal beams had gone straight through his stomach. There was no saving him. I didn’t want you to see that and think of your own accident.” 

“Oh.” Chimney looks down at his hands, they’re still shaking. “You didn’t have to do that, I would have been fine.”

Bobby sighs, “You don’t know that. We all have our triggers. I would do what I did for you today to any member of this team if I thought the call would be too much for them. It is not a reflection of my opinion of you as a medic or a firefighter. As your captain it is my responsibility to look out for my people as well as the victims.”

“Thank you, Bobby,” Chimney says. 

He shakes his head, “You don’t have to thank me for anything.” Bobby stands and Chimney does the same. “Well, I would hold you back from relaxing after that call. Get some rest.” 

He nods and walks out of the captain’s office. Everyone else in the loft seems to be making a point of not staring at him this time. Chimney sighs and walks to the couch. Buck and Eddie are playing a video game while Hen watches with a smile. He sits down on the couch beside Hen and leans into her side. 

Immediately, Hen wraps an arm around him and he drops his head onto her shoulder. 

“How you doing?” She asks him softly. “Your talk with Bobby go okay?” 

He nods, “All good.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> You can send prompts or messages to my tumblr @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
